


The Supernatural Tales of NVU

by Y0_mama



Category: The Thrilling Adventure Hour, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, POC! Croach, POC! Sparks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y0_mama/pseuds/Y0_mama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos, Sparks, Croach, and Cecil are four Seniors enrolled in Night Vale University. What should have been a year of studying and the occasional late night partying turns into something more as the school decides to add one more subject to their lives, Paranormal activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Supernatural Tales of NVU

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this is not beta'd. I apologize, it's just really hard to find a beta in such a small fandom.

“Do you know that feeling you get when you have your whole life planned out before you...me neither. Welcome to Night Vale University.”

A blond man, looking about in his early 20s, lean backed in the swivel chair behind him as he held a radio mic close to his purple-painted lips.

“Or more accurately welcome ‘some’ of you. We still have a day left before this semester officially starts and I know not all students, be it returning or freshman, have made it to campus yet. Some of you are probably still on the road as I speak. Passing from state to state as you close in on NVU.”

Purple manicured fingernails brushed a piece of hair from the man’s face as he continued speaking.

“Take, for example, the brown Honda driving down route 800 at this moment. Looks like such a promising young student….probably shouldn’t be talking on the phone while driving though. Better pay attention buddy you’re about to miss your ex- and there it went. Well, if you hurry up and get into the right lane now you can take the next exit...and you passed that one too. Too bad. The only exit left now is the exit 66, but you’ll have to pass a heavily condensed forest, with trees so tall and gigantic they block the sun at its highest peak. It takes many months for one to navigate out of it. That is if the ‘inhabitants’ of the forest don’t get to you first...oh well...better luck next year.”

The man adjusted the black fanny pack on his waist to allow him room to roll up closer to his desk.

“But anyway, let not worried about our fallen classmates. Let us instead focus on this upcoming year. If you have been listening to this show for a while now you know that this will, unfortunately, be my last year at NVU. I am happily a senior now which means regrettably I will have to be leaving this place soon. I know many of you don’t have the same ‘appreciation’ as I do for this school but I’m hoping that by the end of spring semester that will all change.”

The man sprang from his chair. He wrapped both his hand around the neck of the mic and stared down at with a fierce yet determined look in his eye.

“That’s right. I, Cecil Gershwin Palmer, promise that before this school year is over I’ll have all of you see just how special this school really is.” The man shouted into the mic. He then fell back into his chair and lean his head against the wall.

His purple pupils seem to darken for a moment before they suddenly brighten up when a new thought popped into his head.

“You know...” Cecil said into the mic, his voice calmer than what it was only a few moments ago. “ ‘All of you’ is actually pretty big goal mark. I mean there is like...what...over 30,000 students here and only so many of you actually listen to my show. So let’s say I’ll show ‘some’ of you how special this school is. Now that sounds like a reasonable and realistic goal. A good 60% of you will be shown how amazing this school is.”

“Maybe 50%....no, no, I was right the first time 60%. Actually that does sound a little bit too high for ‘some’ let say 40%. But that sounds too low, let make it 70- no, no, too ambitious. 50% is my final number and I’m sticking with it.”

“....”

“....60%”  
\---  
A dark-skinned man looked towards the sky as if seeking for help as a woman looking to be in her mid-forties cried on his chest.

“Mom...mom...come on now you’re ruining my shirt.”

The woman backed away from her son and brushed away the tears still staining her golden cheeks.

“Well, I can’t help it, noodle. You’re all grown up now. Bout to start a new life, meet new friends, leaving your ma and pa be-behind…”

Another gush of tears poured from the woman’s face before she went back to crying on her son’s chest.

“Oh, come on mom y-you really got to stop.” The man groaned. “Seriously, this shirt is dry clean only.” 

An older dark-skinned man came up towards the other male and mother carrying a box labeled ‘clothes’. His lower face was covered in a scraggly gray beard and he wore an expression of complete dissatisfaction. 

“No use crying, Stacy.” Spoke the older man. “If I know him, he’ll drop out within a week.”

The younger man just rolled his eyes while his mother quickly turned a glare towards her husband.

“Now Caiaphas, how could you say such a thing. Sparks worked good and hard to get into this school.”

“A bunch of good and hard work being put into a worthless degree,” said Caiaphas. “A cop...feh! Our boy could have actually been something. A naval marine and yet he chooses to waste his life…”

“Oh god, here we go with the navy again.” Sparks groaned.

“Yes, here we go again. The navy was good enough for you brother why wasn’t it good enough for you.”

“Dad I-”

“Boys! Boys!” Stacy interrupted. “Now is not the day to do this. Caiaphas, whether you like it or not this is the path our son has chosen and we will support him…”

“I don’t have to-”

“And we WILL support him whether we like it or not.” Stacy stopped to clear her throat. “Now enough with this bickering and let get these boxes up in our son’s new room.”  
\---  
The family opened the dorm room to see someone had already been inside. On the left side of the room was already a bunch of boxes some of which seem to be already unpacked. A few poster was hung up on the left side of the wall as well. One poster looked to be of the periodic table.

“I suppose this be your roommate stuff,” Caiaphas said as he set a box down on the right side of the floor.

Caiaphas walked over to the other side of the room and stopped next to a desk covered with beakers and tubes.

“So what do you suppose he majoring in?” The father spoke as he began messing around with one of the tubes on the desk.

“Oh, dad, don’t go fiddling around with my roommates stuff.” Sparks said as he grabbed the tube from his father’s hand. “ And it doesn’t take a genius to see that he’s obviously studying in….”

Sparks did a quick look around the room. 

“Something scientisy…”

“Scientist that’s as almost as worse as a cop.” Caiaphas then turned to stare at his son “...almost.”

“Ooooh, a scientist! I never met me one of them before,” said Stacy. “I can’t wait to meet him and see what he likes.”

“I too would like to meet this fella.” Grunted Caiaphas. “ Like hear one of these Einsteins actually ‘explain’ this whole ‘global warming business’.”

“ Dad..please…” Sparks sighed.

“All I’m saying is if the world is heating up explain that 6 feet of snow we had last winter?”

“You know what...mom, dad, I think it’s about time for you two to leave.”

“What! So soon.” Stacy said as her eyes began to water. “ B-But won’t you miss us?”

“Yeah but...you know...it’s best to get these things over quickly. Like ripping a band-aid off. A clingy, son obsessed, band-aid.”

“Y-You won’t need any help unpacking?”

“No, I’m a big boy now.” Sparks said as he began pushing his parents out the door.

“Well, remember to call us EVERY Friday.” Stacy said through a sniffle.

“And no late partying.” Caiaphas said while wagging a finger at Sparks. “Didn’t pay all this money just for you to become some party animal.”

“And don’t mix your white clothes with your coloreds. You’ve always been terrible when it came to doing laun-”

The door shut and Sparks let out a sigh of relief  
\---  
A lanky young men with deep copper skin and gorgeous curly black hair let out a yawn as he climb the steps to his dorm room.

The men were extremely tired. He had arrived on campus early that morning so he would have enough time to get his books, get a look around campus, and check his class schedule over with his advisor. He had been so busy that he hadn’t even noticed that it was almost midnight. The young college student wanted nothing more than to go to bed, but he let out a frustrated groan as he remembered that he still had to unpack the rest of the boxes that laid in his room.

The men stopped in front of his dorm room. He went to unlock it but found that it was already unlocked.

He opened the door and to see the right side of the room, that was once bare now decorated with posters, lights, and other dorm room necessities. Laying on the right side of the bed was a tall, slightly rugged looking men who looked to be the same age of him.

The stranger was reading a magazine until he felt the other man's presence.

“Howdy!” The stranger said with a slight hint of a Texan accent.

He got out of bed and walked over to the men in the doorway.

“I assuming you’re my roommate. I’m Sparks Nevada and I’m…from Earth...Texas. Earth, Texas.” Sparks said while reaching out a hand towards the lanky young men.

“I-I’m Carlos Elcientífico.” The men said before shaking the other’s hand. “ And I’m from…Virginia?”

Sparks laughed and patted Carlos roughly on shoulders, causing his glasses to become slightly crooked on his face.

“Good state but not as good as Texas.” Sparks laughed before going back to his bed. “So, what are you majoring in?”

“Science.” Carlos said as he adjusted his glasses.

Sparks’s raised an eyebrow.

“I kind of got that from all the tubes and stuff on your desk. I mean more specifically what’s your field of study?”

“I don’t think I understand.” Carlos said now raising one of his own eyebrows.

“You know what type of science? Astronomy? Microbiology? Botany?”

“Ugh...science.”

The was moment of awkward silence.

“Okay, then.” Sparks finally spoke. “I’m going tell you a bit about myself. I don’t care for any loud noises, no late night visitors, or a junkie room. So please try to avoid doing any of these things while we’re room together.”

“No need to worry.” Carlos spoke as he began to unpack the rest of his boxes. “I make very little noise and don’t really know anyone around here, so who would need to visit me. Plus scientists are always neat.”

“Good, good.”

Sparks looked his roommate over. The man was the complete opposite of him. Sparks was tall, muscular, and devastatingly handsome. And that wasn’t just Sparks thinking that about himself, everyone would describe him in that way. They just didn’t say it often...or at all. And while Carlos had gorgeous hair, a beautiful pair of teeth, and a fine chisel jaw...well...he was obviously a dork. A giant one. One so big that even the kids from ZOOM could pick on him.

This was okay with Sparks. Dorks were quiet, they kept to themselves and that is exactly how Sparks wanted it. He didn’t really wanted to come to this school to make friends. His mind was on one thing only and that was becoming a cop.  
\---  
Carlos was almost done with unpacking the rest of his stuff. He stop to take a look at Sparks who had already gone asleep an hour ago. Carlos sighed. Sparks was the complete opposite of him. He seemed brash and conceited. Carlos always felt uncomfortable around those types of people.

Carlos could only hope that Sparks wouldn’t be one of those roommates who would bring over late night ‘guest’ or came back to the dorms at night in a drunken stupor. Carlos just really hoped that the man kept to himself and wouldn’t cause any trouble. He had no hope of him and Sparks becoming good friends, but he at least wanted them to be decent roommates to each other.  
\---  
Cecil ate a bagel as he sat on one of the school’s benches. He looked around and smiled as he saw all the new students running around the campus grounds. It was really easy to tell the new students apart from the returning ones.

The freshman and transfers students were running around the school with their campus maps and looking either confused or scared. Two feelings Cecil both experience his first year at Night Vale. A lot of people warn you about it, but no one can really describe the feeling of suddenly moving away from your hometown and moving to a place where you knew absolutely no one or nothing about the city.

As Cecil continued to look around the campus he saw one student that caught his eye, it was hard not to noticed him considering how tall he was as well as the fact that his umber skin seemed like a bright beacon in the sea of pink and beige students that surrounded him. He hair was also quite nice. Cecil wouldn’t say it was amazing or anything, but it was black, wavy and met down to the man’s shoulder blades.

There was something about the man that made him seem more mature than the rest of the students on campus. It wasn’t that he looked older or anything, Cecil could easily tell that the man was around his age. But even though the student looked confused as to where he was, he seems calm and collected not at all like the students running around him looking like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off.

Cecil felt the need to go over and talk to the man. It not like Cecil felt an attraction to the student, even though he was admittedly quite attractive, but more like something was pulling at him to go talk to the student.

Cecil finished his bagel and walked over to the tall, dark-skinned, man.

“Hi, you seem a bit lost. Can I help?” asked Cecil.

The student let out what sounded like a sigh of relief.

“Yes, I’m looking for the London Thames Bridge statue. Can you perhaps help me find it.”

“Sure, the London Bridge statue. I past that all the time. Come this way.” 

Cecil led the man across campus until they were in front of a huge white statue carve out in the shape of a woman dressed in business attire.

“So, this is the famous statue I’ve heard so many people talking about.” said the dark-skinned student, “I don’t see what the big fuss is about. It seems like any other statute though it seems to be made out of a material I never seen before.”

The man squatted down to take a closer look at the statue. From a distance, the statue look it was made of some type of clear marble but now closer the man could see a good amount of red coloring within the statue.

“Oh that!” Cecil said as he noticed the man staring at the red hue inside the statue. “ That’s blood.”

The man jumped back from the statue and gave Cecil a bewildered look.

“P-Pardon.”

“The statue is made out of blood. Frozen blood to be exact.” Cecil said as if he was explaining common knowledge.

“You’re joking. Why would anyone...how would it even…”

“There’s a mechanism beneath the statue that helps keep it’s frozen year long.” Cecil said as he stomp his foot next to the grass beside the statue. What should have been the sound of crushed grass came instead the sound of hard metal being stepped on.

“London Thames Bridge was the founder of this school and you could say she was a bit...eccentric. When she died she requested that all her blood be frozen and made into a statue.”

The student looked at the statue in awe.

“Th...T-That’s….”

“It’s the truth.” Cecil said before letting out a sad sigh. This guy probably didn’t believe him, no one ever believed him. 

Cecil then caught sight of his watch and jerked. He was almost late for class.

“Um...I have to go. It was nice meeting you...er…”

“Croach.” Said the student as he continued to stare at the statue in awe.

“Well, bye Croach.” Cecil said before running off to class.  
\---  
Carlos was in the school cafeteria seated next to a window. He looked out the window and stared down at a huge clear marble statue of a woman in business attire. Next to the statue he saw a bunch of students sitting and playing next to it. There was a girl and what seem to be her boyfriend eating lunch together, a couple of dudes playing frisbee with each other, and a black dog with dreads, a Komondor Carlos believed the breed was called, being walked by it’s owner.

Carlos sighed and went back to eating his sandwich. For the first time since forever, Carlos felt lonely. It was an odd feeling because it’s not like Carlos had anybody he could call his friend back home. During his middle school years, Carlos was more focused on his school work than making friends and then on his job once he got into high school. It’s also not like Carlos was opposed to being friends with people, it just that Carlos had been picked on a lot during his early childhood years which caused him to have a bit of an issue trusting people. 

He didn’t feel comfortable opening up to others. At least not until he got to know them well first. But this took time, time a lot of people didn’t have the patience for. So many people who had tried to become friends with him in the past just wrote him off as being standoffish before going off to interact with someone else.

It didn’t bother Carlos back then because that was high school. People rarely stay in touch with their high school friends after graduation so it probably wouldn’t have matter to have made friends back then anyway. But now that he was in college and he saw all these students playing and talking with each other, it suddenly hit him that this could be his life forever.

An alarm with off on Carlos’s smartphone. His next class would be starting in 5 minutes. Carlos looked sadly back at the window before throwing his sandwich away and heading to class.  
\---  
Sparks took a sip of his soda as he walked back to his dorms. He had just finished his last class for today and wanted to head back to his room for a nap before he went out clubbing tonight. He heard that the town had an interesting place called ‘Colors’ that he would love to check out.

Sparks went to take another sip of his soda but found it empty. He looked around campus and saw a trash can next to a statue about a good feet away from him. 

“I can totally make that.” Sparks said before throwing the can across the campus ground.

“Ow!”

“Uh oh!” 

Sparks ran toward the man his soda had hit. The man was leaning against the statue rubbing his head where the can had landed.

“Haha, good thing it was a soft drink or it might have left an actual mark.” Sparks said nervously.

The man opened his eyes and glared at Sparks. 

“Woah, calm down, Big Red. I was only trying to make a joke.”

“Big Red?” said the injured student. Something about the man’s deep and thickly voiced cause a certain twitch inside Sparks pants.

“Yeah, you know on the account that you’re-”

“Please…” The student interrupted. “Better to remain silent and be thought a fool than to speak and remove all doubt.”

Sparks thought he heard something that sound like a loud creaking noise, but labeled it as just his imagination.

“Hey, buddy. I know you’re upset, but you don’t have to be so mean about it.”

“My name is neither buddy nor is it Red. You shall call me Croach.” stated the student as he got off the statue and glared angrily down at Sparks.

It was at this moment that Sparks realized how tall the man was as well as the fact that he was quite attrac- an asshole.

“Croach?” Sparks questioned.

“Incorrect. Croach.” Croach said more slowly.

“Croach.”

“No...no...once mor-”

“Looked pal, no offense but no matter if I’m saying it right or wrong it sounds made up.”

Croach let out a frustrated sigh.

“You attack me, mock my race, and now insult my name. Tell me have I done something to you in a past life or are you always this big of buttmilk.”

“I didn’t mean to attac-...wait buttmilk?” Sparks said before continuing. “Look I didn’t attack you. I was aiming for the trash can be side you and I would have made it to if you weren’t account on you being so gigantic. I have quite the good aim. Shot a chicken right in its thigh once. Scared everyone in the frozen food section but it was worth it.”

“If you were truly sorry you would have apologized by now.”

There it was again that same loud creaking noise. Sparks looked around quickly to see where it was coming from but after noticing nothing amiss he went back to yelling at Croach.

“I didn’t mean to hit you.” Sparks restated.

“Yes, I understand that.” Croach said through gritted teeth, “but not meaning to do something and actually apologizing for the thing you did are two completely different things. You can’t just be ignorant or apathetic in a situation like this.

“I don’t know and don’t care what you are talking about.” Sparks crossed his arm in a defiant manner. “The point is that I didn’t mean to hit you can’t you just let it go.”

“You are quite the piece of work. Seriously, who are you to even be acting this way. The dean’s son, some rich snobby student.”

Spark’s smiled.

“I’m Sparks Nevada and I’m...from Earth...Texas. Earth, Texas.”

“Of course, we would be from the same state.” Croach said as he rolled his eyes.

“You’re from Texas, too.” Spark said trying to hide the joy in his voice at finding another Texan. The were arguing after all.

“Yes, I am from...G'loot Praktaw, Texas.”

“Ok, now that’s...” Sparks said waving a finger Croach accusingly “...that’s made up.” 

“No, it is not. G’loot Praktaw is what it was originally named before ‘settlers’ came and changed it to Mars.”

“Well, why don’t you just call it Mars?”

“Because that is not it original name.” Croach was practically growling at this point.

“Well, you have to admit it’s much easier to say.”

“You know what! This has been quite the experience, but I think it’s time we left each other paths.” Croach said while backing away from Sparks. “It has not been a pleasure meeting you Nevada and I hope we ever meet again.”

“Fine!” Sparks yelled as he turned and walked away from Croach. As he made his way across the ground, Sparks once again heard that same loud creaking noise from before but only this time a loud cracking sound came after it.

“The London Bridge.” Sparks suddenly heard a random student yell. “It’s falling down.”

Sparks turned around quickly to see that the statue he and Croach had been arguing in front of only seconds ago was indeed falling down. Croach was still in front of the statue looking to be frozen in fear as the huge sculpture came closer towards him.

Sparks feet were moving before his brain could even register it. He pushed Croach out of the way and they both fell on the sidewalk as they heard the loud sound of statue smashing into the ground.

“Y-You saved me.” Croach panted as he stared at Sparks in shock.

“Yeah. I know. I’m...awesome.” Sparks said with a smirk.

Croach let out a miserable sigh.

“Thank you, Sparks Nevada. I am now under onus to you for saving me.”

“....whaaaaat?”  
\---  
Cecil last class was in Winchell hall, he’s least favorite building on campus. He reason for disliking it was mainly because a hallway. the hallway that was now closed off in the building due to a certain incident that happened two years ago.

It not like Cecil needed to use said hallway to get to class or anything, it just that he always felt uneasy passing it. The event that had happened inside the hallway was quite terrifying.

Cecil let out a tiny squeak as he realize he was just about to past said area. The entrance to the hall was covered up with a dirty, plastic curtain. Adding on to the blockage was a bunch of yellow police tape that read ‘do not enter’.

Even though the entrance was close off, it still didn’t stop Cecil from tipping toe around it. Once completely passed the hallway Cecil let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he was even holding.

♪Lets do the time warp again ♪

“Ow!” Cecil yelled as he collided foreheads with whoever was in front of him.

“Uh, sorry about that. Oh! Hey, Cecil.”

Cecil opened his eyes and saw his good friend Tropes standing before him. He could recognize that orange fluffy hair and freckled face anywhere.

“Hey hows it been?” asked Cecil. “Had a good summer vacation.”

“Oh, yes! An amazing one. I went to-”

♪Time meant nothing  
Never would again♪

The two boy looked down and saw and mp3 player connected to a pair of headphones on the ground.

“That would be mine.” Tropes said as he picked up the devices. “They must have fallen off when I ran into you.”

“Big rocky horror fan, I take it?” asked Cecil.

“Yeah, though this version isn’t from the original soundtrack. It from a cover band called 4shadowin. Have you’ve heard of them?”

“Can’t say that I have.” Cecil said while shaking his head. “ but you keep me updated on any events they might be playing in the future. I might go check them out.”

“Cool. Well, I see you around Cecil. I need to be heading off to class.” 

Tropes waved goodbye as he walked away from Cecil. As he left Cecil, could faintly hear the music from the speakers of Tropes’s headphones.

♪Lets do the time warp again ♪  
\---  
Carlos was in his room working on some homework. His roommate had left about an hour ago talking about going to some club or something. Honestly, he didn’t really understand some of these college students need for partying 24/7 at least wait until the weekend.

Even though Carlos didn’t really care much for his roommate, the room seem eerily quiet without the modern cowboy around.

Carlos went over to his laptop and click around a few sites for a good radio station to listen too. 

“Night Vale Radio?” Carlos read as an ad for his school’s radio station popped up on the screen. “I guess I could check it out.”

Carlos clicked on the link.

“Hello, Night Vale University.”

The voice caught Carlos off guard. He had never heard such a sound so deep and soothing before.

“I hope you all had a wonderful first day of school today.” the person continued. “I know for a lot of you it might have been a bit rough. Some of you probably don’t have any family or friends nearby so you may feel quite lonely.”

Carlos felt as if the voice was talking directly to him.

“But don’t worry.These feelings are normal. You may be alone now but eventually you’ll meet new friends. Just give it time. Everything will work out.”

Carlos let out a huge yawn. This radio host had such a calming and charming voice. It was causing Carlos to feel slightly sleepy. He didn’t even feel like he had the energy to do his homework anymore.

Carlos folded his arm on his desk, rested his head down and closed his eyes.

“And now I take you to the weather.”

Were the last words Carlos heard before falling asleep.  
\---  
Sparks stood outside a building pulsating with music and vibrant colors flashing throughout it's windows. He felt like he had been waiting in line for hours to get inside the building. Sparks looked at his phone and saw that it was almost 12:00am. 

“Ugh…” Sparks groaned. “This is ridiculous. This club better be worth it.”

Just then, the line began to move.

“Finally.” Sparks said as he passed by the bouncer and entered the building.

He had no idea where it came from, but suddenly a huge white light seem to fill the entire room blinding Sparks in the process. 

“Ah!” Sparks screamed as he closed his eyes. He honestly couldn’t see nothing but white.

Spark kept his eyes shut. It was only until he saw the light begin to dimmer behind his close lids that he felt it was safe to open them.

“WHAT!?” Spark said as he looked around the room...his room to be exact.

Somehow, he was now back in his dorm room bed.  
\---  
Carlos groan as he heard the shout of his roommate.

“Hey, do you mind keeping it down.” Carlos said as he turned over in his bed to stare at his roommate. Carlos then froze. His bed? Carlos remembered falling asleep at his desk. Did he somehow move to his bed during the night and just didn’t remember it?

“Carlos, did I go out last night?” asked Sparks.

“Are you drunk?” Carlos mumbled. “Of course you went out last night. In fact, I don’t even remember coming back to the room.”

“So it wasn’t a dream?” Spark said more to himself rather than to Carlos.

“Ugh, you are drunk aren’t you? Please don’t throw up in this room. If you do, you’re cleaning it up.” 

Sparks was confused. He didn’t remember going to the club last night. Well, he remembered walking inside the building but nothing after that. He tried hard to remember any faces, music, or events he had heard inside the club, but nothing came into mind. All he could remember was a huge, eye piercing, bright light.

Sparks thought that maybe Carlos was right. He must have blacked out last night and couldn’t recall anything due to his hangover. It would make perfect sense if it weren’t for the fact that Sparks didn’t feel as if he had a hangover. His head and body felt fine. No headache, no bitter taste in his mouth, no urge to throw up, no nothing.

Sparks felt absolutely okay which was weird because even he had avoided drinking he was sure he would at least feel tired or his feet in pain from partying all night. Sparks lifted up the covers of his bed to see that he was in the pajama shorts he had wore Sunday night and not the attire he had worn during the club last night. If Sparks had truly gotten wasted, he knew he wouldn’t have had the energy to change clothes before going to bed.

“This is weird.” Sparks mumbled.  
\---  
“This is weird.” Cecil said as he walked out of the classroom with a confused look on his face. 

Cecil took off his backpack and reached inside for his planner. He opened it up to look at his weekly school schedule. He had just walked out of his media history class which was his first class on Mondays and Wednesdays. However, he was sure he was supposed to go to his web production class today, which was his first class on Tuesdays and Thursday and Cecil was quite sure today was Tuesday. And yet, when he went to be what was supposed to be the room to his Tuesday class, a graphic design teacher, and her class was in there instead.

The teacher told him that web production was tomorrow. When Cecil asked if she was sure since his schedule told him it was on Tuesdays and Thursday the students in the class chuckled.

“Well, your schedule is right. Today’s Monday.” Cecil remembered the teacher telling him.

But that wasn’t right. Even after checking the date on his phone which told him it was indeed Monday and even after going to his Monday classes which was indeed in process, Cecil knew that it was Tuesday or at least it was suppose to be. His suspicions were confirmed when his teacher ended up giving the exact same lecture he gave yesterday...Monday...today? 

Point is Cecil knew he wasn’t just experiencing some deja vu. He checked his planner both daily and hourly. Ever since becoming the school’s radio host he never confused a day or gotten his dates mixed up. It was part of his job considering he had to keep track and report the hundreds of school events and activities going on throughout the school year. This wasn’t just a simple case of his mind playing tricks on him...this was something else.

Which could only mean…

Cecil looked around the school with a curious expression on his face. He wasn’t looking for anything in particular, but he still felt he need to scan his surroundings for maybe something that could explain today’s events.

“What are you up to Night Vale?”  
\---  
Carlos was once again in the school cafeteria sitting in the same seat he had sat in yesterday. He had only one class today which didn’t start until three, so he had some time to kill before then. He chewed his bagel slowly as he thought back to this morning.

He doesn’t know why but when he woke up this morning he felt something was slightly off. 

It was last night. Carlos was sure he had fallen asleep at his desk and yet he woke up in his bed. He was probably just overthinking it. Somewhere during the night he probably just woke up and went to bed and just didn’t remember it. But it was still weird. He had woken up in his pajamas, pajamas that he definitely hadn’t been wearing when he fell asleep at his desk. For him to wake up and change clothes and not remember any of it well it was a little bit worrying. He hoped he wasn’t starting to become a sleepwalker or worse his roommate had been the one to change his clothes.

Carlos shuddered at the thought. No, considering the state his roommate was in this morning he obviously would have been too drunk to even do such a thing. 

There was also the issue that Carlos felt asleep at his desk in the first place. Falling asleep at his desk was a habit Carlos broke a long time ago or at least thought he did. He used to do it a lot in his early years of high school due to late night studying but stop as it caused him a pain in his neck over time. However, listening to that pleasant voice from the school’s radio last night seem to make Carlos forget the consequences of sleeping on a hard wooden desk.

Carlos knew voices were just vibrations that travel through the air and possessed no actual imagery but even with this knowledge he still couldn’t help but describe the voice as absolutely beautiful. The words the radio host spoke were so thoughtful and kind. Carlos, the pessimist that he was, tried to convince himself that the person was just combining a bunch of ‘inspirational’ posts he seen on a website somewhere but even Carlos couldn’t deny the fact that he felt a little less lonely after hearing the host’s encouraging speech.

As soon as he roommate left that morning, Carlos instantly went to his computer and clicked the link for the school’s radio station. Unfortunately, what he got was a pair of monotone students talking about the latest football game. It seems that the radio host Carlos wanted to hear didn’t come on air until 8 pm.

Carlos blushed as he realize what a dork he was, being excited at listening to some random stranger, but in his defense the voice was quite lovely. Carlos couldn’t help but wonder what the owner of said voice looked like.

Short and pudgy? Tall and lanky? Was he fit? How would he be dressed? Maybe he was some skinny white guy with blonde hair and wore a vest and glasses? No, even though Carlos didn’t know the man, he couldn’t imagine someone with such a unique voice having such a boring appearance.

Carlos looked out the window as he continued to image what his radio host looked liked. He saw a girl eating lunch with what he assumed to be her boyfriend, two guys playing frisbee, and a black dog wit-.

Carlos widened in shocked. Wasn’t theses the same exact people he saw yesterday. Carlos looked closer, he definitely remembered that girl and her boyfriend, as well as the two guys and the Komondor being walked by its owner. Why were they all here again, doing the same things they had done yesterday, they weren’t even in different clothes.

Carlos began to feel uneasy. This was strange and nearing creepy.

“Calm down.” Carlos said before letting out a deep breath. “There is a logical explanation for this.”

Maybe they were all related to each other and they met near the statue every day to do outdoor activities. Carlos frown as he realized how implausible that was. If they were family members they definitely didn’t show it. There was no interaction between the girl and her boyfriend with the two guys playing frisbee, and the guy walking his dog passed the couple and the guys without giving either of them a simple glance. All of them were obviously strangers to each other, yet how were they able to meet up at the same exact place, at the same time, doing the same exact activities they had done yesterday. The chances of it being just a coincidence were extremely low.

Carlos decided that he shouldn’t focus on it. He tried to convince himself that he wasn’t concentrating on the people because it wasn’t any of his business but Carlos knew he was choosing not to think about it due to how unsettling the whole thing was. 

Suddenly the alarm on Carlos’s phone went off. He immediately grabbed it and saw that it was his alarm set to alert him that his morning class for Monday started in 5 minutes.

“That’s weird.” Carlos muttered to himself. “ I know I only had it set to go off only yesterday so why is it acting up now.” 

Carlos quickly turned off the alarm and went back to staring out the window, making sure to avoid looking back at the people near the statue. 

About an hour passed before Carlos felt ready to leave.He grab his messenger bag and walked towards the cafeteria entrance. As he continued he saw a familiar face walking in.

“Dave.” Carlos said as he waved the man down. Dave and Carlos met during a campus tour this summer. Carlos wouldn’t exactly call him and Dave friends, but they had gotten along well during the tour due to the fact that they both shared the same major.

“Carlos?” Dave said as he walked over to the man with a curious look on his face. “So you are here?”

“Um, yeah I’m here.” Carlos said while sounding slightly confused at Dave’s question. “Remember we both went on Quest together.”

“No, I mean you missed class this morning so I thought you were sick or something.”

“Class? I don’t have any morning classes today.”

“Are you sure? They called your name out in my Math 110 class this morning. I mean it could have been someone else, but I doubt there are a lot of Elcientíficos on campus.”

The same uneasy feeling Carlos got at looking at that group of strangers began to surface up once again.

“I only have that class on Mondays.”

Dave gave Carlos a strange look.

“Today is Monday.”  
\---  
Sparks took a sip of his coffee as he walked across the campus grounds. He made a disgusted face as the sour taste hit his tongue. A moment like this really made him miss home and his mom’s freshly home brew coffee, that and the fact that if he was at home he sure he wouldn’t be so bored as he was now. He had no classes for today, no friends to talk to, there weren’t even any school events or activities he could participate in. 

He supposed he could continue wasting time thinking about what had happened at Colors last night, but he saw no point in it. Yes, It was weird not to be able to remember anything but he appeared to be not harm and had made it back home safely. He would have rather been grateful for that then to dread on what could have happened.

Sparks continued to walk aimlessly around the campus until he noticed something odd. He saw a familiar white statue standing in the middle of campus grounds. 

“Is this the statue from yesterday?” Sparks asked as he got closer to the sculpture.

Indeed the piece looked exactly like the statue from yesterday. Same carved out woman, same red tint hidden behind the clear white marble, it was even was in the same position. 

“That’s impossible.” Sparks muttered to himself. The statue had been completely in pieces just the other day, which meant this statue had to be new. Now Sparks wasn’t a fool. He knew it was possible to recreate an identical statue but how could they do it so fast especially in just under a day.

Sparks took another sip of his coffee as he continued to stare at the newly built statue. He let out a disgusting gagging sounds as this sip tasted even sour than the one before.

“Oh god, it’s like drinking a spoiled child’s attitude!”

Spark blindly threw the drink behind him, hoping to hit the trashcan he had passed before getting up to the statue.

“Argh!”

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me.” Sparks groaned as he, unfortunately, recognize that voice.

Sparks turned around to see Croach glaring at him. Coffee dripped down the man’s neck and shirt, leaving what was sure to be a hard to get out stain.

“Now…” Sparks began with a nervous smile and his arms raised defensively, “I know what you’re thinking.”

“Oh, if you did you wouldn’t be smiling right now.” Croach growled as he wiped away coffee from his neck.

“Hey, be glad it’s warm instead of scolding hot like it was a few minutes ago”

“Are you serious!?!” Croach yelled.

“What? Would you rather it be hot?” Spark asked sounding confused.

“Why is it that you’ve manage to hit me twice now and each time instead of apologizing you tell me how happy I should be that the attack wasn’t worse.”

“Attack? Seriously…” Sparks said while resisting to roll his eyes. “It’s not as if I meant to hit you. Why were you even standing near the trashcan again after what happened last time?”

“I should be able to stand wherever I want without having to worry about beverages being thrown at me.” Croach said before moving closer to the statue “ but since you asked I was standing here because I was curious as to how they built this statue so fast after yesterday’s incident.”

“So you noticed that too.” 

“Yes, I noticed. A huge statue that was completely destroyed yesterday has now been replaced by another statue in only a matter of hours. Only an ignoramus would be obtuse enough to not find something amiss.” Croach turned around to look at Sparks suspiciously. “So how did you noticed it?”

*creak*

“Are you always this obnoxious?” asked Sparks.

“Well, I could say nice things about you but I rather just tell the truth.” Croach said with a smug grin on his face.

Sparks noted that the grin looked rather attractive on the taller man, but then he quickly empty that thought out of his head.

“So, how do you suppose they got this statue up so fast.” Sparks said as he turned his attention back to the statue.

“I don’t know but I know there is no way it made out of the same material the last one was made out of.”

“Why? Is red marble particular hard to come across?”

“No because the last one was made out of the founder’s blood.”

Sparks turned to look at Croach with a mixture of disbelief and disgust on his face.

“You’re joking with me right.”

“No.” Croach said as he grabbed the end of his shirt. “A student told me just the other day that the founder use her own frozen blood to create this statue.”

Sparks laughed.

“I think he was just pulling your tail. How coul-DAMN!”

Whatever Sparks was about to say came to screeching halt as he watched Croach raise his shirt above his head. Before he could even try to fight it, Sparks's eyes were already roaming over the man’s physique. His broad and wide shoulders were practically flexing for attention as Croach pulled the shirt off his head. Croach full and defined pecs seemed to move in a hypnotic up and down motion as the man simply stood there and breathe. His muscular torso was slender and created a nice and notable V shaped that seem to end beneath Croach’s pants. Pants that seem to be a bit too low as Sparks could see a hint of a trail just above the zipper.

*creak*

Sparks was brought out of his stupor by an unknown sound. He looked at Croach’s face and saw the man looking back at him with his face slackened and one of his eyebrows raised in confusion  
.  
“D-Damn...Dammit put your shirt back on nobody want to see your gross body.” Spark sputtered out.

“I took my shirt off because someone splattered me with coffee and I refused to walk around campus sticky and wet. Besides my body is not gross as you can see I work very hard to keep it in shape.”

One of Croach’s hands gesture towards his body and Sparks resisted following it in fear that he might once again be put into a daze.

“No, you’re body is gross...s-so gross.” Sparks restated.

*CRACK*

“The London Bridge! It’s falling down!”

It all happened in a matter of seconds. First came the loud cracking sound, then the random person yelling, next a huge looming shadow covered Croach and Sparks body as the statue began to tumble.

Once again, Sparks body seemed to move on its own accord as he pushed himself and Croach out of the direction of the falling sculpture. They both landed on the sidewalk and heard the loud crashing sound of the statue breaking into pieces as it slammed on the ground.

A few seconds passed and both Croach and Sparks looked at each other.

“It fell...again.” Sparks said in awe.

“You saved my life...again.” Croach said before sighing. “And now I owe you even more onus.”

“Oh, not this again.” Sparks groaned.  
\---  
Carlos was utterly in shocked. He had never in his life missed a class before. Even in elementary when he had been sick he was always able to convince his parents to let him go to school. Carlos education was very important to him so he made sure to attend every class he could. So how come now at the beginning of his senior year he somehow missed his first day of class?

“I didn’t.” Carlos muttered to himself as sat in his dorm wondering what the hell was going on.

Carlos had gone to class yesterday or today or whatever, the point is Carlos knew he had definitely gone to his morning class for Monday. He wasn’t going to blame this on a dream or just imagining it. He had definitely gone to class. He remembered the lecture, remembered the classmate, remembered writing down notes.

Carlos suddenly frowned as he remembered the parts about the notes. He then looked at the open binder he had taken out a few minutes ago and stared at the blank sheets of paper inside.

Nothing. Not even a single pencil mark was on them. But Carlos swore he had written them down. He clearly remembered at least having 2 pages worth of notes taken down, but no matter how hard he searched his binder or messenger bag he couldn’t find them.

He had checked the calendars both on his phone and online and they all confirmed that today was Monday. He had contacted his teacher who indeed told him that his was marked absent for her class today. 

As a scientist, Carlos knew that evidence was everything and right now he had all the evidence he needed to prove that he had missed class.But no matter how hard he looked it over the facts he just couldn’t believe it.

Suddenly the door to the room harshly slammed opened causing Carlos to nearly jump off his bed.

“Looked I went over this with you yesterday.” Sparks angrily said as he walked into the room. “I don’t need you to do any duties for me. Yeah, I saved your life but we don’t have to turn it into some crappy b-rated cartoon special. Just leave me alone...trust me that’ll be onus.”

“An onus is not just simply a duty.”

A man who Carlos never seen before walked into his room. He was quite tall, his head almost hitting the ceiling, his skin was a nice chestnut complexion, and he was also...half nude.

“Um Sparks…” Carlos began. “I know we didn’t talk about this but I’m not comfortable with you bringing ‘overnight’ guest.” 

“What? Him!” Sparks yelled as he face began to turn red. “NO! He’s not even my type.”

“You say that as if I would even date someone below me.” Croach said while glaring at Sparks.

“So friends?” Carlos asked.

“We’re not friends.” Croach and Sparks said in unison.

“Okay then…” Carlos said hoping to drop the apparently touchy topic.

“I just brought him back here to let him borrow one of my shirts.” Spark said as he opened up his dresser. 

“You wouldn’t believe what happened today. That statue fell over and almost killed us again.”

Carlos's eyes widened.

“You said...again?”

“Yeah, what are the odds of it happening twice.”

“That’s great!.” Carlos said as he jumped out of his bed with joy.

Sparks stopped shifting through the pile of clothes in his dresser and turned to look at Carlos suspiciously. 

“I’m sorry what was that?”

“You almost died. Twice now. That means you almost got killed today and yesterday.” Carlos was smiling at this point.

“Wow!” said Croach. “And I thought I didn’t like you.”

Carlos cleared his throat and straighten his face.

“I’m sorry Sparks I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just that I’ve been having kind of a weird day and...let me just ask you this, What day is today?”

“Tuesday.” Both Sparks and Croach said in unison.

“ I knew it!” Carlos said as a smile once again spread across his face. “I knew I wasn’t losing my mind.” 

Sparks wanted to voice his opinion on that last part but decided best not to.

“I know this is going to sound weird, but today is not Tuesday, it’s Monday.”

“ I believe you are mistaken.” said Croach. “Monday was yesterday.”

“Yeah, Carlos don’t you remember?” asked Sparks. “You went to class, I told you about the whole statue situation, and then I went out last night.”

“Yes, yes. I remember all of it.” said Carlos. “But today is still Monday.”

The room went awkwardly silent for a second as Croach and Sparks stared at Carlos as if he had just grown two heads.

“Okay, you don’t believe. I understand.” Carlos said calmly. “ I didn’t believe it myself but trust me today is Monday. Just check your phones. What do they say.”

Sparks sighed but reluctantly grabbed his phone from his pocket, Croach did the same. Sparks unlocked his phone and looked at the main screen. What should have read Tuesday, 8/26/14 instead said Monday, 8/25/14.

“Okay.” Sparks said still not sounding at all convinced. “It says Monday, but that doesn’t mean anything. You could have easily changed my phone’s date while I was asleep.”

Carlos frowned at Sparks. 

“What I only met you just a few days ago. It’s possible you go rummaging through other people’s phones.”

Carlos just huffed and turned to Croach.

“What about you? Does your phone says it’s Monday as well?”

“It does.” Croach said sounding slightly shocked but nothing more.

Carlos looked back at Sparks.

“So, are you suggesting that I also mess with his, a person who I never met before, phone as well.”

“My name is Croach.” Said Croach.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Carlos apologize. “ Are you saying I messed with Croach’s phone as well.”

“Thank you for saying my name ‘correctly’.” Croach said while emphasizing the last part.

“What?” Sparks said, “He said it the same way I said it….Croach.”

Croach just shook his head.

“Croach?” Sparks said again.

“No, It’s Croach.”

“Croach!”

“Incorrect. Cr-”

“Look guys!” Carlos quickly interjected. “That’s not important right now. Sparks do you really believe that I somehow found a way to mess with both yours and Croach’s phone.”

“No.” said Sparks “but that still doesn’t prove anything. Phones mess up all the time. Maybe there's some virus going around messing up every ones phone’s dates or something.”

“Did you go to any of your classes today?” asked Carlos.

Sparks was a bit taken aback by the sudden topic change, but answered anyway.

“I actually don’t have any classes on Tuesdays.”

“Neither do I.” voiced Croach.

“I thought the same too.” said Carlos. “Yet somehow I missed a class today because apparently it’s not Tuesday.”

“Hold on, Carlos.” Sparks said while gesturing towards his desk chair. “Maybe you should sit down and rest a little. You’re not making any sense.”

“No! I’m making complete sense. I mean I’m not but- argh!” 

Despite how he felt Carlos sat down anyway.

“Look…” Carlos continued. “You guys didn’t go to class today because you didn’t think you had any but the truth is you missed all your classes for Monday.”

“Carl-” Sparks began but was quickly cut off by Carlos.

“Just call one of your teachers for one of your Monday classes. If they say you were in class then I’ll drop this whole thing.”

Spark sighed.

“Fine...but I don’t have any of my teacher’s numbers.”

“Then I should do it.” said Croach. “Our syllabuses were emailed to us weeks ago so I had time to add all my teacher’s number to my contacts.”

“Haha...nerd.” Sparks laughed.

Croach just silently glared as Sparks as he went through his contact list. Croach decided to contact his teacher for his English class. He dialed the number and on the second ring someone answered.

“Yes, hello.” Croach said as Sparks and Carlos listened closely to his conversation. “ Ms. Andry, this is one of your students from your 8 am classes on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. I have kind of a weird questions to ask. Did you happen to mark me absent in your class yesterday.”

Carlos and Spark heard the sounds of talking coming from the phone but couldn’t quite distinguish what was being said. However, the teacher must have said something interesting as Croach eyes suddenly widen in shock.

“Your class…” Croach repeated “...the one you had yesterday…”

More gibberish from the phone.

“Sunday?” Croach said in shock. “To-Today was Monday?”

Sparks’s body jerk and he resisted looking at Carlos to see the expression on his face.

“So I was absent in class today.” Croach said. His voice sounding somewhat hollow at this point. “I apologize. I must have gotten my days mixed up.”

Croach hung up the phone and the room went silent.

“I told you.” Carlos said, but there was no smugness or arrogance in his voice. Instead, his voice sounded just as empty as Croach. As if he himself still couldn’t believe what he knew what was true.

“What I still don’t understand.” Sparks said while scrunching up his face in frustration. “You’re saying that today is Monday, when yesterday was also Monday. So what are you suggestion? That we are apart of some time loopy nonsense?”

“I’m not suggesting any of that.” Carlos said sluggishly. This whole thing was really starting to drain on him. “ I don’t even know how this happened, what caused this, or what exactly ‘this’ is. For the past few hours, I’ve been busy trying to convince myself that I’m not out of my mind.”

“But this doesn’t mean anything.” Sparks insisted causing Carlos to groan.

“Yes. While I hate to be in agreement with Sparks.” said Croach. “I still have my doubt about this whole situation.”

“You can’t tell me that you still don’t believe me.” Carlos yelled.

“It not that. But...what if it just a coincidence or...or....” said Spark.

“Or what?” Carlos interjected. “ What are the chances that all 3 of us, suddenly had the dates of our phones changed, that you would almost get killed by the same statue twice now, that we all believe we went to classes yesterday but somehow didn’t.”

“Yeah...it’s weird.” said Sparks

“It’s more than weird.” said Carlos. “We somehow went back in time or maybe we never went forward in time to begin with. I read so many theories and books about this type of thing, but I never thought…”

Once again, the room went silent as Carlos statement seemed to just hang in the air.

“So what now.” Croach said, breaking the tense atmosphere in the room. “ If this is some type of time shift or something how do we fix it.”

“I don’t know. I don’t even know if it’s something we can fix.” Carlos said truthfully.

“I still can’t believe it.” Sparks said

“Fine, don’t believe me!”

Carlos grabbed his messenger bag and walked angrily to the front door.

“Where are you going?” Spark asked.

“I don’t know.” Carlos said truthfully. “I’m frustrated, confused, and to be perfectly honest quite terrified. I need to go somewhere where I can collect my thoughts. Somewhere away from people.”

Carlos yank the door open and quickly left the room.

It was now only Croach and Sparks left in the dorm, which seem to have grown eerily silent as soon as Carlos had left.

Croach shiver and then remember his state of undress.

“So...um about that shirt.”  
\---  
Carlos was sitting outside on one of the school benches. He felt like an ass. He didn’t mean to get angry at Sparks like that, in fact, he didn’t mean to get angry at Sparks at all. It just that this whole day was just so strange and confusing.

Carlos sighed and tilted his head back. He looked at the stars in the pitch black sky and wonder when had it gotten so late. He grabbed the phone from his pocket and saw that he was 7:58.

Carlos grin and immediately went to the browser on his phone.

“Well, at least something good came out of this weird day.” Carlos muttered to himself as he searched for the Night Vale’s radio station. He found it in only a matter of seconds and immediately hit play.

\---  
“Welcome to Night Vale University radio.” Cecil said into the mic. “How was everybody's ‘first’ day of school. Listeners, I know you can’t see me right now, but I just wanted to let you know that I was using my fingers as quotations marks as I said first day of school.”

“I know many of you see me as the school’s nutjob.” Cecil said. The tone in his voice made a sound as if he was completely indifferent to the statement he just made. “So I know what I’m about to say is only going to fuel these beliefs. However, I stand by everything I say on this broadcast and I know what I say is true. Night Vale is not an ordinary school. It is filled with supernatural activities and oddities and I was faced with evidence of that once again today.”

Cecil put his mouth close to the microphone and the tone of his voice suddenly went lower.

“Believe it or not Night Vale Students it seems that we are repeating this very day over again.”  
\---  
Carlos nearly dropped his phone.  
\---  
“That’s right my Night Valens, we are repeating the same day over again. Meaning this day already happened. What’s even weirder is that it seems to be happening in the exact same way it did the first time, and of course once again I seem to be the only one who took notice of this strange event. Everyone else I seem to talk to seem to think I’m being senseless and keeps telling me that yesterday was Sunday not Monday, as I keep claiming. But I know-”  
\---  
Carlos quickly grabbed his messenger bag and began searching for the campus map he received on move-in day

This was great. The radio host seemed to have also noticed that today was strange, better yet he seemed to have some understanding of past strangeness that has happened at this school. This guy could be Carlos’s only help at finding out what was going on.

“But first.” Carlos said to himself as he pulled out the school’s campus map, “I have to find him.”  
\---  
“And now the weather.” Cecil laid back in his chair as he allowed the tunes of the band Disparition to flow throughout the station.

Suddenly, a loud knocking came from the front station’s door.

“Can’t people read.” Cecil groaned while looking at the bright red “On Air” sign located on the wall above him.

Cecil got out of his chair and walked over to the door.

“I’m sorry.” Cecil said as he opened the door. “We’re in the middle of a broadcast so if you could pl-”

Cecil words came to a halt as he laid eyes on the man before him. The man was...gorgeous. Absolutely beautiful. His skin was dark and appeared as delicate as that of a baby fawn’s. His square like jaw was strong and sharp probably able to cut even the finest of mirrors. And his hair...oh god his hair. Cecil could have never imagine in his life that he would be able to witness something so beautiful. This gorgeous stranger’s hair was such a healthy shine of black. Every lock that was blessed to rest on this person’s head was curly and would bounce every time the man made even the slightest of movements. And that lovely mess of coils stopped right at the man plump brown cheeks.

“I’m sorry for interrupting you.” The beautiful man finally spoke and Cecil resisted letting out an embarrassing moan. The man sounded like gold dipped in caramel.

“It’s just that I heard your broadcast and I wanted to say that I noticed too.”

Cecil just looked at the man in confusion. He couldn’t figure out what this man was talking about. Then again his mind did seem to go blank the second he laid eyes on this attractive stranger.

“The day repeating itself?” The other man said as he noticed Cecil’s bewildered look. “I noticed it too.”

This seemed to bring Cecil’s brain back up from down south as he suddenly found himself forming words again.

“You realized it too.” Cecil said.

“Yeah, I’m not the only one either. My roommate and his friend noticed the days repeating itself too. Though they still have trouble believing it.” The stranger muttered the last sentence under his breath.

“This is great!” Cecil exclaimed.

“Actually, I find it quite terrifying.” The stranger interjected.

“No! No!” Cecil said with a big grin across of his face. “I mean it’s great that there are finally other witnesses seeing the strangeness that is Night Vale.”

“Yeah, that why I came down here. I was listening to your show and-”

“You listen to my show?” Cecil questioned. It’s not like people didn’t tune in to Cecil broadcast, even though most of the people just listened to make fun of him, but Cecil would feel quite honored to have someone as lovely as this stranger not only listening to him but taking him seriously as well.

“Um, yeah” The stranger said seem slightly confused at the sudden question.

“How long have you’ve been listening.” Cecil said as his voice suddenly got deeper as he walked a little bit closer to the other male. Cecil noticed a light blush starting to appear on the man’s face and he resisted letting out a chuckle.

“He seems to be easily flustered….just my type!”

“Well, not that long. Only for a few days. I just transferred and all but…” The stranger’s cheeks seem to take on a brighter shade of red at that moment. “So far, I like it. Y-You have a nice voice.”

“I have a nice everything if you would like me to show you.” Is what Cecil wanted to say but instead asked. “So what’s your name?”

“Carlos.”

“Caaarrrlooos.” Cecil slowly spoke as if attempting to taste the name on his tongue.

Carlos face was practically scarlet at this point.

“So, Carlos. Would you be interested in going out for coffee tomorrow evening?”

“Really?” said Carlos. “ That would be great. We could try to figure out why this day is repeating itself.”

“Or we could discuss other things.” Cecil, hopefully, interjected.

“Let meet around 5.” said Carlos. “ Even if the day decides to repeat itself again, I know that most classes are over around that time which will leave us free to meet up.”

“ 5 it is.” Cecil said with a smile.

“Great. See you then...um...uh…” Carlos began to stutter as he realized he hadn’t even asked the other man’s name.

“Cecil.” 

“Oh, sorry. Cecil.” Carlos said and Cecil nearly fainted right then and there.

“Well, see you then.” Carlos said before running off.

“See, you later, my precious Carlos.”

Cecil dreamily went back to his chair. He let out a soft sigh before slowly grabbing his microphone.

“Listeners, sorry for leaving you with a bit of dead air for a while but I just met the most fascinating man, his name is Carlos.”  
\---  
Carlos ran back to his dorm to tell Sparks the good news. He didn’t know if Cecil would be able to fix this time looping problem, but he could help.

When Carlos finally made it to his door and unlocked it.

“Sparks, guess what? Carlos said as he entered the room. However, paused once he found the room completely empty.  
\---  
Sparks was once again waiting in a huge line outside the club, Colors. Only this time he wasn’t here to party but instead to figure something. He also wasn’t here alone.

“Sparks Nevada, can you please explain to me why we are here.” Croach asked while looking at the crowd of clubbers suspiciously. 

“I’M here....” Sparks emphasized “...because I need to solve something. I have no idea as to why you decided to follow me.”

“If I ever want to complete my onuses to you, I must follow you until you are in need of my help.”

“What?!” Sparks shouted. “So you’re going to be following around 24/7?”

“Please.” Croach scoffed. “I do have a life of my own. I will just be merely following around whenever I have the free time to do so. Trust me, being around your presence brings me just about as much pleasure as it does you. The sooner you come in contact with something life threatening the better.”

“Yeah, I’ll try to work getting killed as soon as possible.” Sparks said sarcastically.

“It might be sooner than you think. The people here look extremely sketchy and seem like they haven’t bath in weeks. Also…”

Sparks tuned Croach out. His mind was focus on other things such as the reason as to why he had returned to the club. It’s not like Sparks necessarily believed his roommate, but he would agree with Carlos that something weird was going on today and Sparks had a feeling that the weirdness started yesterday night at Colors.

Sparks came to this conclusion when he realized that if the day had repeated itself he would have been one of the first people to notice. He had stayed up past midnight that night which mean he had made it to the next day, but then Sparks remembered the strange light he saw that night and how he couldn’t remember anything inside the club after seeing it.

Sparks believe that the strange light he saw had something to deal with all the strangeness that happen today, but he needed to know for sure, which was why once again he was back at Colors. If he didn’t see the strange light again then he knew nothing was wrong and was just letting Carlos weird sci-fi bologna get to him.

Now that Sparks thought about it having Croach with him could actually be a good thing. If he saw the light as well Sparks would then definitely know he wasn’t just imagining things. Though, he would never admit to Croach that he found his presence useful.

Just like last time, hours seem to past and with each minute that seem to past Croach only seem to get more and more irritated.

“My feet hurt. It’s cold. Why is everybody so loud?” Came complaint after complaint. 

When they were finally in front of the club’s entrance Sparks let out a sigh of relief.”

“And why-”

“We’re finally here so can you please stop complaining.” Sparks yelled. Croach just let out a huff but remained silent.

Sparks looked at his phone and saw that it was a 11:55 a bit earlier than last time, but then again he had gotten in line earlier as well.

As Sparks walked into the building he squinted his eye to protected himself from the bright light he was sure would come but it never came. Sparks opened his eyes and was surprised to see the typical clubbing setting. People dancing wildly on the dance floor, a dj in the far corner playing music on a huge turntable, people getting wasted at the bar, sure there were bright lights but only that of the clubs that were several different colors and flashed at random.

Sparks smiled. Carlos was wrong. Today had just been an odd day and nothing more. Sparks then looked back at the bar. He supposed since he was here it wouldn’t hurt for him to get a few drinks.

Sparks walked to the bar and sat down. The bartender who looked barely old enough to drink herself came up to him.

“So what would you like.”

“ A vodka and coke but hold the vodka.”

“So...just coke.” The bartender questioned.

“Your strongest.” Spark said while placing his money on the table.

The bartender just rolled her eyes before taking his money and going to the back to make his drink. Sparks bobbed his head to the club’s music as he waited patiently. A few seconds passed before he felt as if someone was staring at him. He turned his head to the right a saw a blonde girl who couldn’t be no later in her mid twenties staring at him with a lustful glint in her eyes.

“Well, this should be interesting.” Sparks said to himself before giving the girl a nod. This seemed to give her the confidence to come over as she slowly made her way towards him.

Sparks cleared his throat the moment the girl was in front of him.

“So, how are y-” Sparks stopped speaking once he realized the girl was walking past him.

He turned around and saw her stopping in front of Croach, who Sparks had apparently forgot was even following him.

“How are you tonight.” The girl said in a husky tone while batting her heavily mascaraed eyes at Croach.

“To be honest, terrible. This place stinks, loud, and I’m afraid of coming in contact within two inches of anybody in fear that their sweat will rub off on me.”

“Aww..” The girl said with an obviously fake pout on her face. “Why don’t me and you go somewhere more pleasant. How does my place sound?”

Sparks couldn’t believe it. Here he was a handsome young man in his prime and this chick chose the asshole Gigantor over him.

“I would rather not.” Croach said as he slowly step away from the girl.

“Oh, why not it would be fun.” The girl chimed as she followed Croach footsteps.

“I really really would rather no-”

“Oh, there you are, honey.” During Croach’s and the girl’s conversation, Sparks had decided to help the man out and was now wrapping his arms around Croach’s waist in a possessive manner.

“I was looking everywhere for you. Where did you run off to?.” Sparks said before winking at Croach as a sign to just play along.

“Uh...I’ve must have gotten lost on my way from the bathroom...um...sweetie.” Croach said nervously.

“Oh..you’re…” The blonde didn’t even bother finishing her sentence. She just let out a sigh and left.

Croach turned to look at Sparks.

“You know I didn’t need your help.”

“Didn’t look like it to me.”

Croach eyes drifted down to Sparks arm which was still around his waist.

“Um, sorry.” Sparks said blushing as he immediately took his arm back.

Just then the lights in the room seem to get brighter, the were practically burning Sparks's eyes.

“Sparks, what’s happening?” Sparks heard Croach call out to him. He could no longer see the man as he vision was filled with nothing but pure whiteness.

“I don’t know but this happened last time.” Sparks said as he closed his eyes as an attempt to shield them from the piercing light. Just like before he waited for the light to dim before opening his eyes again.

Sparks probably should have felt scared or shocked when he saw that he was once again back in his dorm room bed but instead he just felt annoyed.

“Damnit, Carlos was right.”

To be Continued...


End file.
